1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to means and methods for toning and lifting facial tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aging process includes loss of tone of facial tissue; such loss of tone manifests itself in wrinkles, sagging skin, and the like. Chinese acupuncture has some utility as an effective treatment for the condition, but many people either fear acupuncture, can't afford it, or live in areas of the country where it is not available. Moreover, if the acupuncturist does not treat the user in a comprehensive, systematic fashion, the treatment may be unsatisfactory.
In an effort to avoid the use of needles, some inventors have developed treatments that rely upon non-penetrating electrodes to establish galvanic currents in the facial muscle being treated. One example of such a treatment appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,480 to Morenings; it involves electrical stimulation of muscle in such a way as to cause the muscle to contract, in the hope that stronger muscles beneath the skin will reduce sagging of the skin. A pair of hand-held electrodes are positioned on opposite sides of the muscle to be contracted so that current flow between the electrodes also flows through the muscle. This requires the individual performing the treatment to painstakingly move the electrodes from muscle to muscle and thus is somewhat time-consuming. Moreover, if the treatment provider is unskilled or does not know the positions of all the muscles, the treatment may be ineffective.
Other treatments eschew the use of electrodes and rely instead on the principles of isometric exercise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,092 to Klein, for example, shows a mask worn by an individual desiring to improve facial muscle tone. When the mask is worn, a plurality of pressure applicators overlie preselected parts of the face; specifically, each pair of applicators overlies opposite ends of preselected muscles. Means are provided to cause the pressure applicators to displace in a direction towards the face so that the muscles are held against movement by the applicators at opposite ends thereof. The person wearing the mask then attempts to contract the muscles and the benefits of isometric exercise are thereby attained. Considerable amounts of pressure may be required at opposite ends of the stronger muscles, and the treatment will work only if the person receiving the treatment performs the muscle contractions properly.
Still another device for beauty treatment is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,837 to Remiro. The device is an elastomeric mask that conforms to the shape of the wearer's face. The benefits derive from the elastic action of the mask against the facial skin; no particular points are treated differently than all other points.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,468 to Le Vine includes a mask having a plurality of paired electrodes disposed throughout. The electrodes of each pair are closely spaced to one another and one member of the pair serves as ground so that current flows only between the paired electrodes. The current activates the motor fibers of a particular muscle group. The mask has a pegboard-like appearance so that the electrodes may be moved further apart or closer together. Thus, the therapist must have an advanced knowledge of muscle structure in order to properly position each electrode pair. Moreover, the pegboard-like structure of the mask limits the therapist to horizontal and vertical relocations of individual electrodes.
A moist pad overlies the user's face as a part of the treatment procedure described in U.S. Pat. 3,971,387 to Mantell, and is held in place by a mask strapped in overlying relation thereto. Plural, nonadjustable buttons are riveted onto the mask and their placement is not in accord with motor points of the facial muscles, acupuncture points, or any other anatomically significant points. Moreover, all buttons are electrically stimulated at the same time.
Thus, there is a need for a facial tissue toning device and method that does not require the person performing the treatment to move a pair of electrodes from position to position. Moreover, the ideal device would not subject its user's face to high pressures and would not require the individual receiving the treatment to perform isometric exercises. The ideal device would also provide treatment for specific, critical points on the face and finding such points would not be left to the skill or knowledge of the treatment provider.
However, when the prior art is considered as a whole, it neither teaches nor suggests to those of ordinary skill in this art how the ideal device could be provided.